


Lost

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s07e18 Heroes (2), M/M, episode-related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-26
Updated: 2012-01-26
Packaged: 2017-10-30 03:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie





	Lost

Jack’s lost many people. It’s a painful tally of grief, from Michaels to Charlie and Kawalsky and beyond. A week ago, they lost Fraiser. Now, he’s afraid he’s losing Daniel, too.

Standing across from him on the Gateramp as Carter speaks haltingly of Janet, Daniel is slipping away, as inexorably as sand through an hour glass. He won’t be held or loved, won’t talk about what happened, but Jack has seen the tape and knows everything. He’s _lived_ this.

He longs to hold him but can’t, so he holds him in his heart instead. Until he can bring Daniel home.


End file.
